Wonderful
by KimWonJeonMin
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal Wonderful? Penulis novel online paling terkenal seantero Seoul. Mungkin hanya Wonwoo satu-satunya murid yang tidak peduli akan kehadiran penulis tersebut, karna ia adalah Wonderful itu sendiri. SEVENTEEN! MEANIE! MINWON!


Wonderful

Seventeen © Pledis Ent dan emak babeh nya.

Mingyu milik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo milik Mingyu, udah itu aja.

WARN! : YAOI, Light OOC, Gaje, TYPO BERTEBARAN, alay, bahasa awut-awutan, de el el.

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey! kau sudah membaca chapter terbaru _Just One Day_?"

"Tentu saja! Saat mendapatkan notifikasinya aku langsung membacanya tanpa berpikir untuk mandi dulu tadi pagi!"

Wonwoo baru saja sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dan ia sudah mendapati dua orang wanita yang memekik berisik di sebelahnya, bahkan bel masuk sekolah belum berbunyi.

"Kau tahu? Wonderful pagi ini mengupdate chapter terbaru dari _Just one day_!"

" _Just one day_ chapter terbaru begitu manis! Aku sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat membacanya!"

Sepanjang telinganya dapat mendengar ia hanya menangkap dua kata utama dalam perbincangan mereka. _Wonderful_ dan _Just one day._

Wonderful, siapa yang tidak tahu Wonderful?

Seorang penulis novel internet yang merahasiakan identitas aslinya dengan _pename_ itu, ia begitu populer seantero Seoul─mungkin Korea juga, ia selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dalam kategori novel fiksi online, cerita-cerita yang ditulisnya selalu dibicarakan oleh para remaja dan ia baru saja membuat judul baru bertajuk _Just One Day._

Setiap Wonderful mengeluarkan cerita baru, bisa dipastikan semua murid di sekolah ini─terutama wanita membicarakan hal itu dengan heboh. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini.

Pemuda emo itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa bersuara, suasana kelasnya pagi itu juga sama. Hanya ada tiga kata yang dapat ditangkap indra pendengarannya _, Just One Day, Just One Day_ , dan _Just One Day._

Wonwoo memerhatikan lingkungan kelas, memerhatikan penampilan teman-temannya. Matanya menyipit ketika mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas.

Wonwoo sangat suka menjadi seorang pengamat.

"Apakah dia memendekkan roknya? Mungkin ia ingin terlihat lebih seksi, namun pahanya terlihat lebih besar."

"Ah apakah dia mengecat rambutnya, kurasa warna rambut yang kemarin lebih cocok dibandingkan yang sekarang."

"Kurasa make upnya terlalu berlebihan, mungkin dia baru saja membeli kosmetik baru."

Tapi tidak dengan teman-temannya. Suasana kelas yang sebelumnya ribut kini menjadi hening, mereka kira Wonwoo sedang menatap marah ke arah mereka karna telah begitu berisik dan mengganggu ketenangannya.

"M-maafkan kami jika telah mengganggumu, Wonwoo- _ssi_." Seorang wanita berambut sebahu yang tadi ditemui Wonwoo di depan gerbang sekolah berujar takut-takut, wajahnya yang sebelumnya sudah pucat makin pucat saat Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya kepadanya.

Semua juga tahu siapa itu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo itu populer, bukan dalam aspek yang baik sebenarnya, wajahnya itu begitu suram. Belum lagi tatapan mata tajam menusuknya.

Dan yang membuat semua orang semakin takut adalah suara beratnya yang sedalam samudera pasifik itu. Padahal sebenarnya Wonwoo hanya ingin mengamati keseharian mereka semua. Wonwoo sudah berusaha bersikap baik kepada mereka, tapi tetap saja ia ditakuti semua orang.

Hal itulah yang membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak teman, tidak ada yang ingin mendekatinya─sudah lebih dulu takut dengan tatapan menusuk dari sepasang mata sipit itu. Satu-satunya orang yang berani dan bersedia menjadi temannya hanyalah Jihoon, Jihoon temannya sejak sekolah dasar.

Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, memilih untuk tidak memperumit permintaan maaf teman-temannya itu dengan berujar pendek, "Tidak apa-apa."

Ia kembali duduk tenang di kursinya, mengambil sebuah novel dari dalam tas untuk dibaca, suasana kelas yang sebelumnya begitu mencekam berangsur-angsur kembali ramai dan ribut, para lelaki kembali membicarakan tim bola favoritnya. Para wanita kembali membicarakan Wonderful si penulis kesayangan mereka.

"Tapi aku bingung kenapa si Wonderful hanya menulis cerita bergenre friendship saja, ya?" Seorang wanita yang duduk tepat didepan Wonwoo bercerita begitu semangat kepada teman sebangkunya.

Wonwoo kelihatan memang sedang diam dan tidak mempedulikan sekitar, namun sebenarnya pikirannya sedang bekerja.

"Padahal tulisannya begitu bagus dan menyentuh, lulu dan hunhun saling menyukai tapi pada akhirnya mereka pasti hanya akan menjadi teman." Teman sebangkunya menyahuti dengan wajah dibuat sedih, dan dengan cepat disetujui oleh si wanita di sebelahnya.

"Aku harap dia menulis adegan romance dalam _Just One day_! Jika dia benar-benar menulis romance kita pasti akan sangat senang!"

Wonwoo menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, tatapannya menerawang pada salah satu halaman novel tebal tersebut. Pikirannya tidak sedang tertuju pada novel itu, namun pada hal lainnya.

Ada satu rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapapun, oke, mungkin hanya Jihoon yang tahu. Anggaplah begitu.

Wonwoo itu adalah Wonderful.

.

.

.

"Romance?"

Jihoon mengunyah rotinya pelan, selai coklat dalam roti itu membuat sekitar bibirnya menjadi berantakan. Mereka saat ini sedang terduduk di atap sekolah.

"Jihoon, mulutmu belepotan." Wonwoo sebagai sahabat yang baik segera mengambil sapu tangan dari saku jas sekolahnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Jihoon.

"Terima kasih, Won." Pemuda mungil itu tidak tersenyum saat mengambil sapu tangan dari Wonwoo, namun tetap saja menurut Wonwoo dia imut. Wonwoo hanya menganggukan kepala kecil, lalu kembali melahap roti isi kejunya yang sebelumnya terabaikan.

"Apakah mereka tidak sadar jika sebenarnya merekalah yang aku jadikan sebagai pemain dalam cerita-cerita ku." Wonwoo bergumam.

Wonwoo kembali mengunyah rotinya dengan tenang tanpa mengharapkan jawaban dari Jihoon.

"Tidak, mungkin. Nah, omong-omong, bagaimana dengan genre romance yang kau bicarakan tadi?"

Wonwoo menghentikan kunyahan rotinya, matanya tertuju pada Jihoon.

"Aku.. tidak tahu. Karna aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal semacam itu." Ia menyahut pendek. "Aku tidak bisa menulis cerita yang belum pernah kulihat dan kurasakan sendiri."

Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sebenarnya aku juga sudah mendapat puluhan e-mail dari penggemar yang menginginkan romance dalam ceritaku, namun sesungguhnya aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu romance."

"Kalau begitu kau hanya butuh mencari pengalaman, seorang pacar, mungkin?" Jihoon mengangkat bahunya, Wonwoo mendengus jengkel. Tidak segampang itu, Wonwoo bahkan belum pernah berpacaran.

Beberapa pikiran acak berkutat dalam otaknya, Wonwoo menimang-nimang hal tersebut, ia butuh objek penelitian. Sepasang mata sipitnya memandang Jihoon lekat-lekat.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak memiliki teman, ia berusaha menjadi ramah kepada semua orang. Namun sebelum Wonwoo ingin menyapa semua orang mereka sudah takut terlebih dahulu.

"Masa iya aku harus menjadikan Jihoon sebagai objek penelitianku? Tidak ah, kasian dia." Wonwoo bergumam sambil memandangi Jihoon yang masih belum selesai menghabiskan roti coklatnya.

Wonwoo butuh objek penelitian (sebenarnya yang ia maksud adalah pasangan, tapi ia tidak ingin menggunakan kata itu)

"Lalu... siapa ya?"

.

.

.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya pelan sore itu. Koridor sekolah sore itu tampak sepi.

Beberapa siswa yang masih tersisa disana memandanginya takut, Wonwoo tidak mempedulikannya, ini jam pulang sekolah. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang dan tidur.

"Aku menyukaimu, Mingyu- _ssi_. Jadilah kekasihku!"

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendapati dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin sedang berada di sudut koridor. Wonwoo tahu salah satu diantara mereka, itu Mingyu, adik kelasnya.

Yang dapat Wonwoo tangkap dari pengamatannya sekarang si wanita ini sedang mengutarakan perasaannya kepada lelaki yang ia suka─dalam kasus ini berarti lelaki itu adalah Mingyu. Itu hal biasa di sekolah, jadi Wonwoo merasa ia sedang melakukan hal yang tidak berguna.

Wonwoo kembali memandangi kedua orang itu dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. Untuk apa mengurusi urusan orang lain?

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus fokus pada nilai dan pelajaranku sekarang."

Ia baru saja ingin melanjutkan langkahnya, namun telinganya kembali mendengar beberapa percakapan, ia ingat jika proyek adegan romance itu harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Jadi, menintip dan menguping sedikit tak apa, kan?

Siapa tahu Wonwoo yang buta akan cinta ini dapat sedikit mendapatkan inspirasi.

Jadi sekarang Wonwoo sedang mengendap-endap di balik dinding lorong sekolah agar percakapan sepasang calon kekasih itu terdengar lebih jelas.

"K-kenapa? Aku tidak akan mengganggumu di jam sekolah, k-kita dapat kencan sebulan sekali, aku tidak masalah dengan hal itu."

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, senyumnya saja sudah begitu mempesona. Membuat si wanita tadi makin merona parah.

Lalu dia menarik tangannya untuk mengelus puncak kepala wanita di hadapannya, wanita itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mungkin dia terlalu malu karna perlakuan begitu manis yang diberikan lelaki idamannya sekarang.

"Maaf, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa."

Wonwoo menajamkan pendengarannya, matanya melebar saat Mingyu mengecup pipi wanita tersebut.

"Apakah semua kisah cinta seperti ini?" Wonwoo berujar sendiri di dalam hatinya.

"B-baiklah kalau begitu, m-maafkan aku yang telah mengganggu waktumu, Mingyu- _ssi_." Wanita itu melangkah cepat setengah berlari dengan keadaan wajah yang masih begitu merah sampai ke telinga-telinganya. Meninggalkan Mingyu sendirian disana.

Wonwoo berpikir jika matanya telah rusak saat ia hal terakhir yang ia lihat dari Mingyu sebelum lelaki itu berlalu adalah sebuah seringaian.

Pemuda sipit itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya saat mendapati dirinya telah sendirian disana. Mingyu telah pergi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Wonwoo merasa jengkel, ternyata semua ini benar-benar tidak penting dan hanya membuang-buang waktunya.

Namun sebelum ia sempat pergi pandangannya menangkap sesuatu tepat di tempat Mingyu dan wanita itu berdiri. Wonwoo melangkah mendekat ke arah objek tersebut dan ia mendapati sebuah buku catatan kecil terjatuh disana.

Tangannya memungut buku kecil tersebut, "Kim Mingyu... Ini buku miliknya." Ia bergumam. "Aku harus mengembalikannya."

Wonwoo membolak-balik halaman buku catatan tersebut, itu hanyalah agenda sekolah biasa. Namun ia menangkap suatu hal menarik pada halaman terakhir catatan tersebut.

Matanya melebar, halaman tersebut berisi tulisan tangan Mingyu sendiri, penuh dengan coretan dan nama beberapa wanita dari baris atas hingga bawah, ia menelisik lebih lanjut lagi. Ada nama teman sekelasnya juga, dan Wonwoo mendapati beberapa nama yang sudah tercoret─ditandai.

Wonwoo memandangi tulisan kecil yang berada di bawah kertas, semacam catatan kaki.

 _Tenggang waktu : Akhir bulan ini sampai aku dapat menaklukan mereka semua._

Wonwoo terdiam, sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah.

Dia menarik, Dia penuh rahasia.

Wonwoo menyimpan agenda tersebut di dalam ranselnya, dan melangkah pulang setelah itu.

.

.

.

"Kim Mingyu?" Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meyakinkan nama yang sebelumnya diucapkan oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya samar.

"Tumben sekali kau membicarakan orang lain, biasanya kau hanya sibuk dengan lanjutan _Just One Day_ mu itu."

Jihoon melangkah pendek-pendek di sepanjang jalan, mengamati pemuda disebelahnya. Ia perlu sedikit mendongkakan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Wonwoo karna perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang cukup signifikan.

Wonwoo mendengus saat mendengar jawaban yang tidak diharapkannya dan menatap Jihoon dengan raut kesal. Sebelum ia dapat membuka mulut perkataannya sudah dipotong oleh Jihoon duluan.

"Kim Mingyu, anak kelas 2-1, dia anak yang begitu populer dan baik hati, tidak ada wanita yang tidak suka kepadanya, bahkan para pria juga ada yang menyukainya."

Wonwoo mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tahu karna para wanita di kelasku selalu membicarakannya," Jihoon seolah dapat membaca pikiran Wonwoo, jadi ia menyahut sebelum Wonwoo bertanya kepadanya. "Dan juga dia itu memang baik hati sekali, semua guru juga menyukainya." Jihoon kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, Wonwoo sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan Jihoon sibuk memandangi jalanan ramai pagi itu.

"Bagaimana dengan proyek adegan romancemu itu?"

Wonwoo masih terdiam kala Jihoon membuka percakapan baru, ia terlihat sedang memikirkan suatu hal, beberapa detik Wonwoo menarik nafas pelan, mengutarakan suatu pernyataan setelah merasa tekadnya telah bulat.

"Aku akan menjadikan Kim Mingyu pasanganku."

Mata bulat Jihoon semakin membulat. "Kau serius? Kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Dia itu murid terkenal, lho. Lebih baik kau mencari yang lain saja."

"Tidak, karna aku mengetahui rahasianya."

Jihoon menatap sahabatnya penuh arti, "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, tapi semoga kau berhasil."

Wonwoo mengangguk, "Pasti akan berhasil."

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di sekolah Wonwoo segera berpisah dengan Jihoon karna kelas mereka yang berbeda, Wonwoo melangkah pelan tanpa berkata-kata.

Kehidupan pagi harinya selalu biasa saja, tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat pagi begitu semangat ke arahnya ataupun menyapanya ramah, yang ada ia hanya diberikan tatapan takut-takut seperti biasa.

Wonwoo lama-lama jengah juga jika ditatap seperti itu terus.

"Selamat pagi, Mingyu- _sshi_!"

Berbanding terbalik sekali dengan lelaki itu.

Wonwoo memandangi lelaki yang sedang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya, setiap ia melewati suatu kelas, selalu saja ada yang menyapanya atau mengucapkan selamat pagi─sebagian besar wanita.

Lalu Mingyu akan dengan begitu ramah menyapa balik, sedikit berbasa-basi. Dan memberikan pujian murahan kepada wanita-wanita itu, membuat wajah penuh _make up_ tebal mereka merona. Wonwoo mendengus saat melihatnya.

Lalu dengan jengkel Wonwoo berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya sampai melewati pemuda tinggi yang masih asik bercengkrama dengan para wanita ditambah godaan _chessy_ nya itu.

"Senyumannya itu tidak pernah pergi dari wajahnya, ya. Dia hebat sekali dalam permainan raut wajah."

Kim Mingyu itu ternyata benar-benar idola sekolah, Wonwoo tidak habis pikir tenyata ia memang sekuper itu. Setelah kejadian penembakan cinta kemarin sore, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu lebih banyak mengenai Mingyu.

Wonwoo selalu menajamkan pendengarannya saat teman-temannya menyebut-nyebut nama Mingyu.

Dan tanpa sadar Wonwoo memikirkan pemuda bernama Kim Mingyu itu sepanjang pelajaran sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah bel berbunyi Wonwoo segera saja keluar kelas, ia sudah menyuruh Jihoon pulang duluan hari ini karna ia memiliki urusan penting.

Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke sebuah ruang kelas, bukan kelasnya, dan bukan juga kelas angkatannya. Namun kelas dua.

Mingyu sedang berdiri disana, di dekat mejanya. Bergumam acak dan wajahnya terlihat begitu tegang dan kebingungan.

Wonwoo tidak dapat mendengarkan gumaman acak pemuda tersebut sebelum ia berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Dimana benda itu. Aku yakin jika aku sudah memasukannya ke dalam tas kemarin."

Tatapan Wonwoo masih datar, namun sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Wonwoo tahu jika dari kemarin pasti Mingyu kelimpungan mencari agenda itu, sumber rahasianya.

"Yang kau maksud itu, ini?"

Mingyu terkejut saat menyadari ia tidak sedang sendirian di kelas itu. Wonwoo berdiri beberapa meja dari tempatnya berdiri dan tangan kanannya terangkat menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Mingyu terpana.

"Ah, Wonwoo sunbae, kenapa benda itu ada di tanganmu. Bisakah kau mengembalikannya kepadaku?" Mingyu memberikan senyuman termanis yang dapat diberikannya kepada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu remeh, cukup terkejut saat Mingyu mengetahui namanya.

"Ekspresi wajahmu memang selalu sama." Wonwoo berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda tinggi tersebut. Mingyu bergeming di tempatnya, sudut mata Wonwoo dapat melihat Mingyu menggertakkan giginya pelan karna kesal.

"Kim Mingyu yang selalu memberikan gambaran baik hati kepada semua orang disekolah... Apa jadinya jika mereka semua tahu jika Kim Mingyu kebanggaan mereka ternyata sepicik ini?"

Wonwoo membuka sebuah halaman dari agenda tersebut dengan cepat. Menunjukkan tulisan tangan itu tepat di depan wajah pemilik buku itu sendiri.

"Kau mengincar semua wanita, lalu menolaknya dan mencatat tanggal kejadian dan bagaimana cara mereka mengungkapkan perasaannya kepadamu."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu lebih tajam lagi. "Bahkan kau memiliki batas waktu sampai semua nama di daftar itu dapat kau selesaikan. Kau memang brengsek."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Wonwoo sedikitpun tidak takut, ia balik menatap Mingyu menantang hingga beberapa saat.

Lalu suara tawa menggema di dalam kelas itu, Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya mendapati pemuda di hadapannya tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia sudah gila atau apa?

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" tawanya memelan lalu kembali memandang Wonwoo. "Karna aku bersikap baik, mereka langsung jatuh cinta dan mendekatiku. Lalu mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tinggal menolaknya, mereka bukan levelku."

Mingyu lalu memandang Wonwoo dengan tatapan jengkel. "Dan kini kau merusak semua kesenanganku."

Wonwoo mendecih, "Kau memang munafik."

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya mengikuti alur kehidupan. Dengan sedikit memberi pujian kepada mereka aku sudah begitu disenangi, dengan sedikit melakukan hal baik, mereka sudah mengganggapku orang paling baik sedunia, dan dengan hal ini mereka dengan mudah mempercayaiku."

Mingyu memandang lurus ke arah Wonwoo, kembali tertawa sebelum melanjutkan pidatonya. "Bukannya kehidupan memang selalu seperti ini? Wonwoo sunbae?"

Dengan cepat, tangan besar Mingyu menarik pergelangan tangan kurus Wonwoo, membuat agenda itu terjatuh dari genggaman tangan Wonwoo, ia sedikit meringis karna cengkraman kuat Mingyu membuat kulitnya sedikit memerah.

"Maaf, tapi permainanmu sudah selesai, sunbae. Aku akan mengambil kembali agendaku dan setelah ini anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu."

Mingyu menyeringai, memperpendek jarak wajah mereka. Wonwoo dengan cepat dapat menguasai kembali dirinya, pemuda manis itu hanya menatap Mingyu datar, tidak ada sedikitpun sorot takut dibalik matanya.

"Kau bisa mengambil bukumu itu, itu sudah tidak berguna lagi. Tapi aku sudah mengopy catatan itu menjadi ratusan lembar. Lalu, haruskan aku menempelkan semua kertas itu di setiap sudut penjuru sekolah?"

Mingyu membulatkan matanya, kali ini Wonwoo dapat dengan jelas melihat perubahan dari raut wajah itu.

Keadaan akhirnya berbalik, Mingyu tersudut dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Dengan kesal ia lalu melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dengan Wonwoo.

"Sebenarnya, apa maumu?!"

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Mingyu merasa telinganya rusak, "HAH?"

Wonwoo menarik nafas, berjalan mendekat ke arah Mingyu, matanya menatap lekat-lekat netra coklat pemuda dihadapannya. "Pegang tanganku, peluk tubuhku, cium aku, dan cintai aku. Ungkapkan seluruh cintamu kepadaku."

Mingyu rasanya ingin meledak saat mendengar omong kosong itu, "Apa-apaan? Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?!"

Wonwoo berujar mantap, "Aku hanya ingin merasakannya, aku tidak peduli sebrengsek apa dirimu." Ia terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan.

"Yang pasti, aku tidak akan merasa bersalah jika objek penelitianku itu adalah kau."

Mingyu masih terdiam disana, berusaha menyambungkan setiap perkataan yang terlontar dari belah bibir tipis Wonwoo.

Dan kisah cinta palsu mereka dimulai sejak hari itu.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Hahahahhahahhahahah udah berapa lama aku menghilang?

Sungguh, maafin aku karna aku gak bertanggung jawab banget ninggalin fic ficku berbulan-bulan dan sekarang bukannya ngelanjutin malah post fic baru. Kehidupan nyataku begitu mengganggu.

Aku bakal banyak nulis fic di tahun depan setelah UAS, tepatnya di akhir januari. Tenang aja, Mr actor pasti dilanjut kok sungguh :') Trus juga aku berpikir buat nulis sequel dari Metrosexual dan The Wedding, mungkin Protect me juga.

Ayo kita voting, fic apa yang harus kupublish duluan sequelnya? Protect me, Metrosexual ato The Wedding? Wahahhahahha

Okedeh balik dulu ke fic ini, aku inget pas SD aku pernah baca komik, aku lupa judulnya karna udah lama banget, dan karakter cerita ini diambil dari komik itu, Tapi aku berani jamin ini aku tulis sesuai imajinasi aku sendiri, Aku baca komik itu aja cuman dua chapter dan sampe sekarang gak pernah baca lagi.

Jadi, Fic ini harus aku lanjut ato ku hapus?

Mind to RnR?


End file.
